


Devil Town

by PersephoneWillowsnapper



Category: Friday Night Lights, Suits (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, cross-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneWillowsnapper/pseuds/PersephoneWillowsnapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Specter becomes guardian to his brother's children following his death. The New York City  corporate lawyer must adjust to life in the small town of Dillon TX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Town

He walked down the glass lined corridor, light on his feet and a smile on his face. Pausing in the doorway he tilted his head back with an ecstatic ‘yes’ falling from his lips before he could stop himself. Eyes wide and shining and lips pulled back in a beautiful smile his mind immediately began to envisage a new order to the pristine office surrounding him. With the big desk and the new chairs that the guys down on the 46th floor could only dream about, he had it all. He saw his record collection expanding across a whole wall, the shelves big and bold and the basketballs lining the windows. He shook his head in a sort of mesmerized disbelief before he turned at the sound of his name.

“Harvey.”

Gordon Specter had heard the news on his way up to the 50th floor. The ever omniscient managing partner of his son’s high class corporate law firm had greeted him with an enormous shit eating grin and a firm hand shake. Gordon had been too stunned to acknowledge any of the pleasantries falling from her lips until she repeated his name twice. He’d mumbled something which had gotten the message across to the woman that he needed to see his son. _His son_.  When had it become ‘son’ singular and no longer ‘sons’? His boys, he thought. His chest ached. His fingers shook and he held his jaw together tightly while he moved swiftly down the halls. Still dressed sharp as ever, but without the finishing touches his son wore with such refinement, Gordon Specter would easily be acknowledged as a handsome man. “Charming old bastard,” his oldest used to joke with him.

“It’s your brother…. He… it’s your brother, Harvey.”

There are moments, small moments when you feel things shift. Life moves on around you. The phones outside in the cubicles kept ringing. The traffic outside kept moving and the associates in their bullpen kept cursing Louis Litt under their breath. But Harvey froze. His gaze locked on his father’s, shining brown eyes met softened azure as they stared one another down. Emotions rose and fell deep down to the bottom of his gut, his spine started to prick and a heat, altogether unfamiliar and paralyzing seemed to swallow him whole. And still, the world turned, he kept on breathing and his father just nodded. The fair haired associate stumbled through the open door with Harvey’s name and a break through on his lips but he stopped suddenly at the sight before him.

“Tell Cameron to clear my schedule,” Harvey and his father brushed past the young lawyer, purpose in their stride and although he couldn’t see it clearly, fear haunting their eyes.

“For how long….? Harvey!” Mike Ross called down the corridor after his boss but was met with only his retreating figure and the inquiring gaze of Pearson Hardman employees, curious as to the sudden departure of the firm’s newest senior partner.

-

_“I’m gonna get my name on that wall, I swear to almighty god it’s gonna happen,”_

_“You keep saying that little brother but it’s getting harder and harder to believe you. You’re taking your sweet time making a name for yourself.”_

_“It may seem that way all the way down here in the heart of Texas but I can tell you that if you came up to the city every now and then you could see for yourself your little brother isn’t just a nobody lawyer,” he smirked over at his older brother, eyes light and playful over the long neck of his beer as he perfectly imitated the adopted southern drawl, “I’m kind of a big deal.”_

_George tipped his head back with a loud laugh and rubbed his fingers over the back of his neck in the Texas summer heat.  He shook his head with a warm smile and glanced over at his younger brother. Smug little shit head simply shrugged his shoulders and resumed watching his niece running in circles around her grandfather. Her shining brown hair pulled back in a blue ribbon and wide eyes to match the smile on her face as she escaped the old man’s warm embrace with every spin._

_“Well alright then. If you say so.” George responded quietly._

_The brother’s shared a look as their bottles clinked together and the sun began its slow dip across the big Texas sky._

_“You know I heard Donna’s thinkin’ ‘bout....”_

_George trailed off at Harvey’s reprimanding look, the sharpness in his eyes offset by the slight upturn of his lips that appeared every time the redhead came up in conversation._

_‘And he calls himself a closer.” The elder Specter laughed to himself._

-

“Seriously? Another dinner from the Alamo Freeze? Jesus Harvey, keep this up and you’re gonna have to roll yourselves out of that big house of yours.” She teased him as she pushed her Ray Bans up off her face and away from her hair, slipping them into an over sized tan bag that hand yellow pages sticking up, their already dog-eared corners getting warmed by the heat.

“Seriously? Not even you could cut me a little slack? Today of all days?” he shook his head with a laugh that was false and harsh, maybe even a little bit bitter. Angry certainly, Donna mused, but then again he had every right to be angry. Not that she was going to let him get away with it though. Her eyes caught the curious mob inside the windows, paper hats tilted towards them with wide open faces blatantly staring. The schools most popular, yet universally feared, teacher and the former star QB, who used to date each other, having a casual run in outside the most frequented fast food restaurant on this side of Dillon? Yeah, that’s going to have some people talking tomorrow.

“I have been cutting you a little slack, for years now Harvey. Man up. Buy some greens. I hear spinach does wonders when you need a little extra push for that shoulder of yours.” She arched a brow at him and held her chin up high.

His eyes traced the freckles that were splashed over her exposed skin. He swallowed visibly before donning his own sun glasses (to shield his eyes from the sun, not to hide his eyes taking her, all of her, in).

“I’ll give that a try.” He responded shortly before quickly moving in the direction of his car.

Even with the air conditioner on full blast he hadn’t quite managed to calm himself down in the fifteen minutes it took her to collect a chocolate milkshake and a small order of fries. She was still smiling at the interaction she had been unwittingly intruding  on between the Panther’s new starting quarter back and his witty, if a little nerdy, best friend. She came to an abrupt halt when she realized that she couldn’t get into her car and drive home to float in the cool water of the pool in her back yard and ignore the ever present papers to grade because the person parked beside her had left their door wide open to the point of scratching the paint job on her door. Their driver’s seat was reclined completely but she knew who it was before she even got a look into the open window.

“Still struggling with this heat, huh?” she questioned, casually sucking on the straw of her milkshake. She had wedged herself between their cars front ends and rested her hip and hers while her fingertips drummed on his hood idly.

He sat up suddenly at the sound of her voice. His throat dry and raspy as he stared up at her in silence. That’s when she saw it. The pain. Raw and throbbing in his eyes, his posture. Nothing about him was the Harvey she had learned he had grown into. Nothing about him was the Harvey she had known before. And she hated it.

‘I’ll get out of your way,” he muttered quietly as he started to pull his seat up and close his door to let her through. He was just about the turn the key over when her face appeared through his still open window and her fingers hand wrapped around his forearm. They both looked at her fingers and then back up. Eyes locking for a moment as the heat suddenly seemed to engulf him.

“Donna, I-“

“I’ve got a pool. Call your dad, tell him to make some of the Mac and cheese out of a box and have Lyla call me when she’s ready. “

He simply stared at her for a moment before he shook his head no. But yes. He needed this. Needed her. She was his best friend. One of his closest friends, for years. He could only remember having two and now… he was back down to one, or zero, depending on how the next ten seconds played out.

“You need a break Harvey. A reprieve. Funeral’s tomorrow. Just, take a minute. Take thirty. Cool down and try and clear your head for a bit. Then go back and be Superman.” She said the last parts with a half grin and for a second he forgot the ache in his chest that appeared every time he thought of his dead brother.

“Ok.” He nodded and motioned to start the car again. She moved easily into her own car and smoothly pulled out of her space and wordlessly told him to follow her lead. He wondered when she had ever not been doing that.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why this is happening or even how, I started it about a year ago and I just.... Forgive for butchering two fine pieces of television but the plot bunnies took over, and I did a photoshop and I just couldn't stop.


End file.
